Demon Poems
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Just poems about demons...


**6. DEMON:**

** "WRAITH WITHIN"**

**I thought I had the evil demon bound; 10**

**After all these years, freedom it has found. 10**

**The fiend's been set free from her chains, 8**

**To ruin my life and cause untold pains. 10**

**I'll find a way to seal the door, 8**

**Just like I did so many times before. 10**

**I have to send it back to hell, 8**

**This demon I know so well. 7**

**I can't control myself or stop the corruption; 12**

**I've become the agent of my own destruction. 12**

**I'll fight this demon that possessed my soul, 10  
Hiding in my hatred, trying to take control. 12**

**Each time I close my eyes, I see you in my dreams; 12**

**Your memory haunts me. I can still hear the screams. 12**

**Breaking into my heart, like a thief in the night, 12**

**You entered my mind, staying out of sight. 10**

**Always right behind me, footsteps follow, 10**

**Silent, soulless stalking shadow, 8**

**Because my broken heart is hollow 9**

**And I know that ghostly glow from below. 10**

**More than one, yet two is a crowd 8**

**When the voices in your head 7**

**Keep screaming out loud, 5**

**And they're taking over instead. 8**

**Feeding on my fear and devouring my doubt, 12**

**The demon inside me wants to get out. 10**

**I've been so blind I could not see 8**

**I met the enemy, and she is me. 10**

**This demon inside me 6**

**Wants to break free. 4**

**Gradually, I'm giving in 8**

**To the demon within. 6**

**"MONSTER IN MY MIND"**

**Don't come too close to me; 6**

**No telling what I might do. 7**

**Cuz I'm not who I seem to be, 8**

**And I'd hate to hurt you. 6**

**Lost in the dark, all I can see 8**

**Are demons staring back at me. 8**

**There used to be a light in me; 8**

**Shadows are all I see lately. 8**

**There's a monster in my head, 7**

**Trying to break free, 5**

**To make sure all my dreams are dead, 8**

**And it looks just like me. 6**

**I know something's wrong; 5**

**It just doesn't belong, 6**

**But she's been there all along; 7**

**I can't stop her - she's far too strong. 8**

**I keep her locked up inside, 7**

**So she will never get away; 8**

**Even though I tried, 5**

**Somehow, she escaped anyway. 8**

**I must face myself alone; 7  
I have to do it on my own, 8**

**Fighting the shadow of my soul, 8**

**Or I will never be whole. 7**

**I hope it's not too late to pray, 8**

**Never meant for it to end this way. 9**

**We fight our demons, yet they stay, 8**

**Not sure we want them to go away. 9**

**Now I'm fighting with my shadow; 8**

**I don't know if she's friend or foe. 8**

**Only you can save me from 7**

**What I have become. 5**

** "HAUNTED HEART"**

**Soon you will feel 4  
Your nightmares are real. 5**

**You're under my control; 6**

**I will weep in secret for your soul. 9**

**Your mind is weak. It won't take much 8**

**To taint your heart with just one touch. 8**

**I'll haunt your heart and stalk your soul; 8**

**The truth you seek won't make you whole. 8**

**I'll blind your mind 4**

**And chain your brain. 4**

**I think you'll find 4**

**It drives you insane. 5**

**I'll make you cower 5**

**Before my dark power. 6**

**I'll bring you to your knees, 6**

**Do with you as I please. 6**

**Don't mess with me; 4**

**I'll kill you too! 4**

**Trust me - you'll see; 4**

**You won't want to! 4**

**I'll crush your dreams 4**

**And make you cry; 4**

**So let me hear you scream 6**

**Just before you die. 5**

**May your precious prayers 5**

**Become nightmares, 4**

**And all your peace 4**

**Come to a cease. 4**

**Dreams meet their death 4**

**With but a breath; 4**

**And when you die, 4**

**No one will cry. 4**** "CRIMSON CASCADES"**

**Look at the flame; 4**

**See what it became. 5**

**Watch the fire dance, 5**

**Held within this trance. 5**

**There are no rivers of rainbows, 8**

**Only seas of shadows, 6**

**And streams of blood 4**

**That burn like a fiery flood. 8**

**Fire, water, earth, and air; 7**

**The elements are everywhere. 8**

**Welcome warrior, here to this place. 8**

**Death has a name. Fear has a face. 8**

**Feasting on flesh, the demons dine 8**

**Upon waterfalls of wine. 7**

**Your prey is near. The scent is fresh. 8**

**So come and take your fill of flesh. 8**

**Fallen angels all around; 7**

**Evil spirits will surround. 7**

**You can hear your heart pound 6**

**As bodies break through the ground. 7**

**Somebody should be brave 6**

**Going beyond the grave. 6**

**Hold the saber steady; 6**

**Ok, are you ready? 6**

** "DEVIL AT YOUR DOOR"**

**Someone's at the door; 5**

**You go see who it's for. 6**

**Then tell him to go away; 7**

**You can't come out to play. 6**

**Step out and you will see 6**

**Just how hard life can be. 6**

**You thought you were so strong, 6**

**But you were wrong. 4**

**Looking for a reason why, 7**

**I'm going to give this one more try. 9**

**So you decided to give it a try; 10**

**Had a bad feeling, but didn't know why. 10**

**Too many times before 6**

**You've opened the door. 5**

**When the devil knocks on the door to your heart, 11**

**Don't let him in. He'll rip it apart! 9**

** "ACCIDENTAL ANGEL"**

**Angel or a demon - which one do you want me to be? 14**

**It all depends on how you treat me! 9**

**You're the new center of attention; 9**

**That was never your intention. 8**

**Whenever I walk by, 6**

**You start to sweat, but don't know why. 8**

**I could tempt you with desire, 8  
And set your heart on fire. 7  
**

**Are you the answer to my prayers, 8**

**Or something from my worst nightmares? 8**

**You look like an angel, but it's hard to tell 11**

**Whether you're from heaven or hell. 8**

**You used to mean the world to me; 8**

**I thought our love was meant to be. 8**

**Things aren't the way they were before; 8**

**I'm not your little angel anymore. 10**

** "WAKEUP CALL"**

**I'm just an angel of brightness 8**

**Sent to you from up above 7**

**To take you from the darkness 7**

**And show to you God's love. 6**

**So don't listen to the Devil; 8**

**He's here to steal your soul, 6**

**Eclipse innocence with evil, 8**

**And let time take it's toll. 6**

**It's a pity; 4**

**You're so pretty. 4**

**Beauty will betray you, 6**

**If your heart isn't true and you let it lead you. 12**

**You have to hold on tight; 6**

**Don't give up without a fight. 7**

**You don't have to burn forever; 8**

**We can see this through together. 8**

** "THE LONG DARK HALL"**

**As I walk down a long dark hall, 8**

**I see shadows on the wall, 7**

**Watching me with their evil glare, 8**

**And I can feel death in the air. 8**

**I think I'm lost in this dark place; 8**

**I close my eyes and hide my face. 8**

**It's like I'm trapped in a bad dream; 8**

**I curl up in a ball and scream. 8**

**I'm afraid of reality, 8  
The light of truth that I can't see. 8**

**There are demons all around me; 8**

**What would I do if they found me? 8**

**In my head, I still hear the screams 8**

**Of tortured souls and dying dreams. 8  
These memories rest in my mind, 8  
But I want to leave them all behind. 9  
**

** "DARK DEMONS"**

**Into a dark world you've drifted; 8**

**Now the drawbridge has been lifted. 8  
What lies beyond the castle walls, 8**

**Within these haunted halls? 6**

**Dark angels whisper in your ear; 8**

**They tell you what you what to hear. 8**

**Like a fair fantasy, 6**

**They show you what you want to see. 8**

**Hidden in the shadows, they wait; 8**

**They use the light of truth as bait. 8**

**Now you're trapped in this nightmare; 7**

**The demons use dreams to lure you there. 9**

**A look of fear is on your face; 8**

**You must escape this haunted place. 8**

**They'll lock you up without a key; 8**

**Then you'll never be free. 6**

** "DEMON OF YOUR DREAM"**

**I'm a phantom or a ghost; 7  
I'm whatever scares you the most. 8  
I'm the demon in your dreams; 7**

**I'm whatever makes you scream. 7**

**I'm the monster under your bed; 8  
I'm a voice in your head. 6**

**I'm the footsteps down the hall; 7**

**I'm a shadow on the wall. 7**

**You can run, but you can't hide; 7**

**From the fear you find inside. 7**

**You know it's true; 4**

**I'm coming after you. 6**

**You can't escape me; 5**

**You won't get away. 5**

**You'll never be free; 5**

**I'm here to stay. 4**


End file.
